Yonaki Purego
*dont edit this without RequiemBlanchett's permission unless you're adding categories* another joke oc yeeeee~ Personality Emotional and miserable, has a big heart. She's very desperate for a lover or two. When she sees a couple, she has to decide which one is less hot. When she picks the ugly one out of the couple, she kills them and takes the pretty one for herself. In other words, she'd be a rival since Senpai is waaay hotter than Yandere-chan. However, she does not attend Akademi. She attends its AlbertsStuff AU counterpart, Alberdemi. Biography Yonaki has had a tough life. She was born on July 30 2016, but she was automatically an adult. From a young age she experienced mood swings, going from "yay I won tickets to a hockey game" to "I was making a peanut butter jelly sandwich but there was no jelly". Other than that, her life was normal... at least until a strawberry with really long, sexy legs broke into her house and killed her family. He spared her father, Gei Purego, because he was hot, and spared Yonaki because of her breasts. She went to a small town called Raifuinperadaisu and began to cry. For some reason, other people around her started crying too, including a boy named Arekusu, who she had a crush on. Later, she meets a young babysitter named Rizu who told her to call the number 123. She called the number, but they didn't pick up. Afterwards, she was chased away by Rizu and the child she was currently babysitting. While she was running away, she encountered another really hot boy. They decided to be together. After half an hour of romance, the boy ran off to Gei and started dating him. Yonaki was crushed. In the same day, she met a boy named Zein who wanted to know why she was sad. She told him the story about her father and her boyfriend. Out of sympathy, Zein offered to be Yonaki's boyfriend. However, she was overwhelmed by the opportunity and ran off once again. Zein began to run to her, and when he finally caught up to her, he told her that he'd also kill her dad for her. He stabbed Gei right in front of her, causing her to run once more. The next morning, she woke up to find that she was pregnant. She ended up taking multiple jobs to pay for healthcare so she wouldn't die having the baby. The months were ticking by and she still didn't have enough money. She broke into someone's house and stole their money, but she was later caught and arrested. Fortunately, she got to keep the money. A few weeks after her arrest, she told the police that she was pregnant. They promptly released her from prison and took her to the hospital, but they had to keep a close eye on her. The birth was a success, but she ran down to a nearby bridge and drowned her newborn baby. She then needed a place to hide so the police wouldn't arrest her again. She looked around and saw some advertisements for Alberdemi High School. She ran away to that school and enrolled as an official student. Relationships Negative Deyubeiru-sensei: "my mean teacher. she won't stop talking about her dog." Warui Panchi: "his panties are bad" Airozu Kori: "how dare you steal the spare dillydinks?!?! there are people?? who need that????? for surgery??????????????????" Taki Pureiya: "HE CALLED ME UGLY!! BOOHOOHOOO!" Izabera Montei: "does she even speak english lmao" Buter Girl 12: "she sucks at surviving. my whole family has been murdered before my eyes so do you think id care about a random girl with dairy for hair" Yuri Nyuraku: "shes stealing my boy esuteira" Ratto Akuma: "she has rabies" Riri Tentaiko: "dumbass" Green Screen Man: "i think he got me pregnant" Neutral Babaru Nijuichi: "she doesnt talk... all she does is scratch her eijihihfjwf... i just wanna be friends..." Pita Berufoddo: "he hasn't arrested me yet. does that mean he thinks im cute?! SQUEEEE!" Jibun Nonamae: "..." Stefy Aisuru Inu: "she looks a lot like my cousin! too bad she's dead. just like my cousin!" Samuel: "i cant find him help" Positive Chado Hirukika: "i want him to be my man :(" Dijei Akaku: "i love u so much <3" Gagugaru Notarin: "i want her to be my gf shes hot" Bani Bebishida: "she kills kids just like me" Category:RequiemBlanchett's OCs Category:Joke OCs Category:Students Category:Adults Category:AlbertsStuff-inspired Category:Parents Category:Classroom 1-2 Category:Murderer Category:Robloxian Category:Females